magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenica Reishi
is the second consort and former Vice Commander of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army and also the Vice Governor of Balbadd when Balbadd was controlled by the Kou Empire. Selenica is the owner of two Djinns, Gremory and Sitri. Selenica is second female Dungeon Capturer after the Queen of Artemyra, Mira Dianus Artemina. She's one of Judal's King Vessel and is now living in Samon Island, which is owned by the Kou Empire, and happily married to Ren Kouen and living with her brothers in-law. Appearance Personality Selenica is calm collected person, but she can be more serious or happy go lucky girl depends on the situation. She is a strategist in both mind and soul. She is always troubling Kouen and others, but they never makes her at fault, even she does that, they still loves her. History Selenica real origin apparently is from Alma Toran. Both of her family ancestors were one founding organization of Council's of Elders Orthodox Church along with David as it's first Senator. After She realized the council cruelty, she left Orthodox and joined Resistance. After Arba's betrayed plan and the world at end. She is along with Ugo and Edenia decide to create another world and transported the surviving people. Ugo decided to raise Aladdin in the sacred palace while, she and Edenia waited for the Magi to be born. Selenica was born in as one noble family of Kou, her family is one influential nobles who serve Kou Empire even before the empire ruling's the three nations under it's wing. Selenica was brought up to the palace by Hakutoku Ren, he views her as his sister because he never had one, and then he made her as the consort without the official marrying procedure. Selenica is left devastated when Hakutoku died by the hands of Gyokuen in a fire incident, since then, she is been appointed as the Vice General and strategist who would making chain of commands in Kouen's army. Before she got Sitri, Selenica was thrown into Dungeon alone by Judal without assistance and she alone been able to conquered it, she is seen to be able place a barrier over entire nation like Scheherazade of Reim and Yamraiha of Sindria. Abilities Physical Abilities She is has good reflect and speed, Selenica was taught swordmanship with his father also Kouen himself. She is also very good adapting the situation on battlefield itself. Advanced Intelligence She is also a strategist who is good like Koumei, and she can also read Torran Language because Kouen teach her how to read. Magoi Manipulation Yambala Tribe once traveled to the land of Kou, Selenica and Hakuryuu went for a training there for a awhile, and they got to learn how to manipulate also increased their power. Metal Vessel Selenica is a dungeon capturer, she is received Gremory power in 56th dungeon, also Sitri from 12th dungeon. She have controlled the power excellently, Selenica metal vessel is a long sword, also a ring in middle finger. Gremory Gremory is a light djinn she obtained it when she conquered 56th dungeon. Gremory is Chaos and Destiny. He dwell in Selenica's long sword. Djinn Weapon Equp: When she equipped this her sword become two and shining brightly. It can also blast of light in far away. Djinn Equip: In this equip, Selenica has long blonde hair tied two twintail at the end, and she wears a black and red clothes inside, her sword is is dual katana. In this form, she summons a unicorn that has incredible speed. Ashraqat Kharrafi '(''Shining Unicorn of Heaven): This Extreme magic summons a white brightly unicorn that shined for eternity when summoned unless Selenica asks it to stop. Sitri Sitri is water djinn, she obtained this djinn in 12th dungeon. Sitri is djinn of Beauty and Love. He dwell in golden ring that she wear in her middle finger. Djinn Weapon Equip: In this form she gained a black hand, that shoots water directly at her opponent. '''Al-Qadir Asif (Stormy Seas of Hell): Selenica with her legs like a wings could make a storm full of water and kicks directly at her opponent. Al-Qadir Basir (The Raging Eyes of the Seas): Selenica uses this at both of her and send water directly to her opponent in vortex of water. Djinn Eqiup: In this form, she changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. r lower body significantly changes, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changes into those of sharp blades. Stats Battles/Events Relationship Kouen Ren When they first met, they only doing is arguing when they face to face. Even so, bit by bit she realize that she loves Kouen so much. She protected his ideal mind and love, she will sacrifice everything for him. Selenica is really shy and not honest with her feelings until she decided it and tell him her feelings. Koumei Ren Selenica sees Koumei like a figure older brother, when she has trouble she would tell him, and he too gives her an advice every time she is in doubt and always be there for her like a brother care a sister would do. Hakuei Ren Hakuei is like sister figure for her, even though they didn't directly met, they maintain a good relationship. Selenica really loves Hakuei even she is sad that Arba uses her body for her personal things. Kouha Ren Kouha is like a little brother, she always get along so well with him, even he teases her about Kouen much to her advantage. Category:Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Kou Empire Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Female Characters